Mavado Iroyu
Mavado Daniel Iroyu is one of Darrius former followers in the Revolution. He is the Deteurtagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist Kings. He is Todd Cherry's rival and is known as a very powerful duelist. He duels with dominance and without mercy. He is undefeated but only lost to Cyrus Kane and Anthony Taylor. Mavado duels with utilizing his deck to the fullest extent and he has defeated all of Team: Duelist Kings single-handedly. 'Profile' Mavado is calm,cool and collective and retains his composure when he loses.(if he ever lost.) He almost undefeated among Darrius followers, Mavado plays to win and he is the only survivor when Cyrus Kane murdered his parents. Mavado doesn't hold back when hes dueling. He believes in his cards and is able to use his decks full power against his opponents and he seeks his final duel with Darrius in hoping he will end his life. 'Character Relationships' 'Cyrus Kane Mavados primary target throughout the series. Mavado was hired by Cyrus to protect Darrius, little did Cyrus know that Mavado was planning to take down the Revolutionists. Mavado was stopped by Anthony and Harlie but defeated them both. Mavado told Cyrus that he was the one who destroyed his family. Cyrus was enraged that he swore to get revenge on Mavado. Mavado said to him "It will be a duel i will win and if you win ill kill myself." Todd Cherry Mavado shows no interest in dueling Todd because hes not worth dueling because he has yet to comprehend and bond with his deck. Mavado has no intention to duel unless he had no choice. Mavado doesnt hestiate to lay waste to Todd and Team: Duelist kings, Mavado thinks Todd is the weakest of the team in logical terms hes right but Mavado has never lost to any of the Team and he wants to keep it that way. During his return in the "Rise of Andros" arc. He continues to duel Todd in hopes he has learned anything from their previous duels, but it turns out Todd had absolutely no chance against mavado when his "Cyber Eltanin" destroyed his "Twin Dragon of Chaos" Harlie Mason Mavado wiped the floor with Harlie,Todd and Anthony as the Series progressed. Mavado lost to him at the beginning of Season 5 and seeks to defeat him. Mavado focuses on Todd and Harlie throughout the series. Mavado and Harlie trade victories back and forth. Mavado defeated Harlie on top of the skyscraper of Abyss Corp. and vows to defeat him once and for all Team Duelist Kings Mavado after laying waste to them in dueling he says their weakness disgusts him and tell them to stay out of his way. Mavado tazed them all as well as Todd Cherry considering him Harlie Ky and Anthony are the weakest among the team. Mavado tells them "Its war! Stay out of my way or suffer a fate worse than death!" 'Deck' 'Mavado runs a Cyber Dragon deck made for Attacking and Defending. Mavado utilizes the full power of his deck and through tough times he comesback with Cyber End Dragon the same monster that defeated Todd,Lesil, Anthony and Paul and Aria. Mavado now uses a Cyber Dark deck he still uses Cyber End Dragon as well as Cyber Orge, and Chimeratech Overdragon. He now runs the Ally of Justice Dragon deck. Focuses on Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summoning. Mavado uses this deck to defeat Todd and Ralph. In the later Seasons Mavado uses his Machine Dragons as well as the Metallix dragons. Mavado uses this deck as well as his new ace monster. Supreme Metallix Dragon. Mavado uses this deck to defeat any duelist with the wicked gods, Sacred beasts and the Egyptian God Cards. 'Rise of Andros Arc To Cyrus's Surprise Mavado survived his attack but it turns out Mavado fled the duel and went to hiding. He was in solitude for 4 months, Mavado heard that Todd Cherry was still around as he headed back to Iredell, Mavado sees Todd at West Iredell Middle School and he dueled him during Lunch after the match Todd lost to his new fusion monsters "Cyber Blade Dragon" and Cyber Phoenix Dragon" as well as Cyber Sword Dragon a monster with 2500 ATK for a level 5 monster. Mavado heads out to fight the Revolution and Andros to prove he's the Supreme Duelist. Abyss Corp. Tournament Mavado announces the Abyss Corperations Batle City Tournament hoping to draw out the Ra Raiders as well as Team: Duelist Kings. Mavado knows that they will take the bait and as they enter Steven Motana appears to duel Mavado. Mavado successfully defeats him and offers him a chance to duel Anthony and Harlie Steven accepts without hestitation and Mavado squares off against Aria and Todd and emerges Victorious. Mavado's tournament begins and if he wins he is the most powerful duelist in the world "Attention Duelists! I'm hosting the Battle City duel tournament and i hope u are ready to duel! so u better be ready to duel and may the best duelist win. You must receive 20 star cards to receive the entry to the finals and if u beat me i will be waiting."